


Bullseye's Story

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Bullseye and Hawkeye [3]
Category: Daredevil (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullseye and Hawkeye are in a steady relationship. First friends since the last year in a secondary school in Ireland and now lovers. Bullseye is trying to fight against the people who have controlled his life for the last four years, but he is hopelessly losing. Hawkeye comes with DareDevil and the Avengers to help him in his fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely ignoring Bullseye's comic book name. I don't think it fits him. So, It's gonna be Aiden Duane. Aiden means little fire, in reference to Bullseye's fieriness during the movie when he was angered, and Duane means dark haired, as in this story, Bullseye has black hair and is not bald. Consider that he decided to grow hair to keep hidden as you will see the reason in this story. It's AU cause, Bullseye is not evil per say, rather trying to stay alive and being blackmailed into doing this. Also, his apparent insanity is just a mask to keep others at bay from seeing the real him. Also, only fits into the Bullseye and Hawkeye series since it is focusing on those two characters. It doesn't fit into the events of Reunions and Roulette or even after.

Clint smiled as he saw that he had a text message on his phone. It was from his boyfriend, Aiden Duane, aka Bullseye. Wouldn't Matt shit a brick to know that his bestie is dating one of his worst enemies.

 

_I'm ten minutes away from the Tower._

 

_K. You might need to come up to the common floor if I can't get my team to leave me alone for a bit._

 

_K._

 

 

 

Clint grabbed his jacket and his Starkphone and moved to the common floor. Matt and Natasha were waiting by the door for him.

 

"Hey Legolas, why so dressed up? Got a hot date?" Tony called from the bar. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Betty snapped their heads up to look at Clint.

 

"Matter of fact, I do." Clint said.

 

"OMG!!!! Who is it???" Darcy was up and bouncing infront of him.

 

"Not telling." Clint said.

 

"Who is it, Clint?" Matt asked. "Didn't know you were dating anyone."

 

"Yeah, Katniss, who is this mystery gal?" Tony asked, getting up in Clint's space like Darcy.

 

"Not a girl." Clint said, taking a few steps back.

 

"Ooohhh! Who's this guy then?" Darcy squealed.

 

"Not. Telling. You." Clint glanced at his phone. Another text message.

 

_I'm here._

_I need you to come up here and save me. Darce and the others aren't letting me go. Careful though, Daredevil's up here._

_I'll be careful._

_Thnks._

Not even a moment later, the doors opened to reveal his boyfriend.

 

"Oh thank God." Clint mumbled as he went to join him.

 

"Bullseye!" Matt growled.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Clint snapped. "If you must know, I am dating him and you are not to kill him."

 

"That's-" Matt began.

 

"Don't even start. I didn't say shit when you started dating Elektra, so don't say shit about who I date. And FYI _Aiden_ and I have known eachother since that one year of high school I went to in Ireland, thank you very much. I know his entire backstory and who he is." Clint said. "Come on Aiden." They left.

 

"The hell was that all about? He actually knew him?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "He never told me that he actually went to school for a year in Ireland."

 

"He... and... Bullseye...." Matt couldn't even form sentances, he was so furious.

 

"JARVIS! Search for records in Ireland with Bullseye's description and the name Aiden." Steve said. "I want to know everything about this guy who is dating my teammate."

 

" _I am searching now, Captain Rogers._ " The AI's voice said. Thor went to the window and watched as the two wheeled two motorcycles out. Clint laughed at something the Bullseye said and shoved his shoulder. The guy smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Clint's lips, got on his motorcycle, and the two drove off.

 

" _I have found the correct file._ " JARVIS said.

 

"Read it to us." Matt fumed.

 

" _Aiden Duane, age twenty-nine, his parents died four years ago, leaving Aiden and a younger sister, Brigid, orphaned with no other relatives. Brigid was age ten. Aiden attended a local primary and secondary school called St. Patrick's Primary School and St. Peter's Secondary School. He attended Oxford University alongside Clint. Clint had gone to the last year of Secondary school with him in the same classes. Aiden was a straight A student all of his educational career, no criminal record, and no reported health problems. All of his criminal offenses came in the four years since his parents' death. He majored in criminology and biology. He apparently had plans to join law enforcement._ " Matt suddenly frowned. No criminal record until four years ago. Apparently was going to join law enforcement. No health problems, mental or physical. Orphan with a younger sister, around fourteen or fifteen now. Why would he become this crazy assassin?

 

* * *

 

 

Clint laughed at something Aiden said. They had gone to their favorite pub for their date. This date wasn't just for a date, it was also for a very highly private personal matter. He suddenly was very serious.

 

"You sure that they're planning to make Brigid into a prostitute?" He asked in a low voice. Aiden was suddenly very serious.

 

"Certain. She's been telling me that they're planning it. They don't think that she can understand Greek and blab about their big plan alot. And she's been getting more and more frantic. I've been holding up my end of the bargain, they're not. I have to act soon if I have any hope of saving her." Aiden said gravely.

 

"I don't think you can do this alone." Clint frowned. "No idea where she's being held, no idea how many guards, too many variables."

 

"I know." Aiden sighed. "Can you talk to your team... and DareDevil? I mean, without them, I'd have no hope of saving her." Aiden muttered. "I'm not a one man army, no matter how good a marksman I am will help me when when I'm hopelessly outgunned, manned, and matched. Your team is my only hope"

 

"I'll talk to them. I'll even threaten to go alone to help you. I would, but even with us together, their leverage is too great. I'm no stranger to hopeless situations." Clint nodded. "They won't let me go alone. They'll help, if only to keep me alive." Clint reached out and grabbed Aiden's hand. "We'll get her back, Ai, I promise."

 

"You promise?" Aiden asked quietly.

 

"Yes. I _promise_." Clint pressed a gentle kiss to his hand. 

 

"I guess we better get you back to the Tower before DareDevil comes looking for you." Aiden stood up.

 

"Yeah. Along with the rest of the Avengers. He's probably pissed at me." Clint laughed as they left. They got on their motorcycles and headed towards the Tower. It was a silent ride and when they got there, Aiden kissed Clint deeply.

 

"I'm allowed a call to Brigid tomorrow," he whispered. "I'll text you when."

 

"I'll be ready with the tracking. We'll find her location tomorrow." Clint whispered and gave Aiden one last kiss. "Good night, Ai."

 

"Night, Babe." Aiden got on his motorcycle and drove off. Clint wheeled his bike inside the garage and rode the elevator up to the common floor. He only saw DareDevil.

 

"Out of all the villians that I have found out their past, Bullseye is the most confusing." Matt said. "Sister orphaned when he was and a whole hell of a lot younger. No health problems, mental or physical. Planning on joining law enforcement. How did your average guy go from that to Bullseye? It makes no sense." Matt mused.

 

"When you know all the pieces, it does." Clint said. "Sit down, Matt, this is gonna take awhile." Matt sat down. "His parents death wasn't an accident. It was murder. Aiden was special. He had aim and marksmanship skills to rival me. There's this group that recognized that and decided they needed that. They murdered his parents and kidnapped his sister, and told him that if he didn't obey them and do what they tell him to, then his sister would suffer a fate worse than death. By that, they meant prostitution. Aiden would do anything for his sister. He killed who they told him to, stole what they wanted. But now, they're going back on their word and already have plans to sell Brigid into prostitution. He knows this because, everyonce in awhile they let him call her and they talk. She has been telling him of their plans and each call is more panicked and frantic than the last. Aiden knows that if he doesn't act very soon, then he can't save Brigid. He has even put his pride aside and admitted that you and the Avengers are his only hope of saving his sister."

 

"How old is she?" Matt asked.

 

"Now? Fourteen- Fifteen. That age where she's almost a biologically mature woman." Clint sighed. "She's scared. She knows what will happen to her. She misses her older brother. She misses the safety she had when she was near him." Matt's lips were a thin line. "She's a kid in an adult's world and she's sinking faster than her brother can get to her. We don't know where she's being held at. How many guards are there. What guards are there. Too many things we don't know. Even with the combined skills of the two of us, we are outgunned, matched, and manned. They have all the leverage in the world."

 

"I'll help. This makes alot more sense to him. I guess the insanity was a precaution to keep people away. From seeing the real him." Matt nodded.

 

"It is. He doesn't want anyone to see the terrified, kid, essentially, that he is." Clint smiled. "It worked."

 

"It did."  Matt nodded. 


End file.
